1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved storm drain cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, pertains to an operator driven vehicle with a forward slurry trap and rearward brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mobile cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of scrubbing surfaces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,647 discloses a mobile sewer cleaning and vacuum unit. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,514 discloses a camera carrying conduit inspection sled. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,218 discloses an inspection apparatus for underground channels.
In this respect, the cleaning apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gaining access to underground storm drains and culverts so that they can be effectively cleaned.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved storm drain cleaning devices which can be used to more efficiently and effectively clean underground drainage pipes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.